Nightshade the alternate ending
by myronlongjr
Summary: My opinion on how nightshade, the very first book in the nightshade triology, should of ended. Calla goes through with the union and marries Ren, whom she is beginning to realize she loves, to protect her pack and family while helping shay stop the war of all against all and figure out once and for all who she wants to be with.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place right befor Calla leaves Een at the alter when she's standing in the grove waiting to go to the union. I don't own any of the characters but have always wanted to se e her with Ren and I loved the books but hated how it ends so herres my version of nightshade a and what I wanted to see._

I walked through the grove staring at the lights above me, illuminating the walk way. I heard the music, that was calling me onto my destiny, calling to my wolf. I started to think about everything that has happened between Ren And I. I thought about our childhood together, and especially the last month. Our first kiss, the way he looked at me when he gave me the ring and the pain I seen in his eyes when he realized I probably didn't feel the same way. But he was wrong... So very wrong. If he was right and I didn't love him, I would not be waking the bridal March to him right now. I would turn around, find Shay and run away with him, never to look back. But I can't do that. I can't do that because it'll cause Ren to be hurt and it'll put that pain back in his eyes that I never ever want to see there again. That's how I realized I loved him. I love everything about him. He's my equal, my destiny, my soon to be mate.

I move myself away from my musing and realized I had walked clear through the grove and was now coming up on the alter. The first thing I seen after the alter, was Ren standing there in a dark suit and worried look on his face that was quickly replaced with a smile, the one that always melts my heart when he seen me. As I reached the diasis I looked around me and see Naomi and Stephen watching with proud looks on their face and Bryn and Ansel and the rest of my pack placed around the diasis. The last thing I noticed was the keepers all perched together behind a book, one of the forbidden books I recognized from my time with shay in the library, looking like preachers proud peacock like preachers at a pulpit.

Ren held his hand out to me and I accepted, with that he pulled me up in front of him. He squeezed my hand reassuringly as I handed him my other hand and met his eyes. In that moment, I seen everything. I seen how truthful and honest he was the other night when he told me how much he loved me, how he always love me. It was like I was seeing directly into his soul.

"Calla? Calla Tor!" Efron Bane boomed, regaining my attention. Ren slid me a sheepish smile as I swung my eyes up to face the master. "Resite the scared oath." Lumiere commanded.

I locked my eyes with Ren's again, squeezing his hand and began the ceremonial words. " I, Calla Naomi Tor, alpha of the adolescent Nightshade pack, due solemnly swear to take Renier Monroe Leroche as my alpha mate. I promise to always abide by everything he Says, never question his authority, to love him, to bare his children and always be his Alpha Mate." Never taking my eyes off of Ren, I finished my oath. The Male Keeper told Ren to complete his version of the oath, basically the same thing I recieted only changing the pronouns. I

Once he finished his oath, we both looked to the Keepers as they began explaining the next portion of the ceremony. They told us to share our blood with one another to form our unbreakable mated bond. Ren shoved the sleeve of my gown up and I done the same to his tux. Each of us bit down on the soft tender inside of our wrist and quickly pressed them to the others lips.

Rens blood tasted like cinnamon, all soft and warm and sweet at the same time. My eyes stared to glaze over as his warmth traveled through my body directly to my heart. The keepers were chanting while we were drinking and I guess that had something to do with where the blood was going. We finally pulled apart, licking the inside of each other wrists to seal the wound closed. I just barely registered that we were glowing, like actually glowing. A warm white light had cascaded around us cocooning us together. We stepped closer together, and I put my hands on his chest with his hands encircled around mine. My eyes must of gave away what I was thinking because Ren smiled, and mouthed "the Bond." With that I relaxed a little and smiled back at him.

Suddenly the glow vanished and we were surrounded by our families, friends, and the keepers. Startled, I glanced around trying to regain coherency. The keepers were speaking about our packs and how now it was time for Logan to take center stage and except his position as ruler over the new Heldis pack that was just formed. Logan, the creepy bane Jr, graciously accepted.

"Ren, Calla," Logan began, " Now it is time for you to prove to us all that we have made the right choice pairing the two of you together by showing us your skill in the hunt together." Ren glanced around, looking for the target. Confused, I asked Logan "Who?" Logan batted his eyes at me and laughed as if I was the funniest thing in the world, "The Searcher." He said, all business like. "Ah, here he comes now." Two of the older Banes were walking up the aisle, dragging an unconscious form behind them. They through him at our feet and he immediately sprang up somehow. He looked at me and sneered. My hackles raised, taking in the sight of him and the new scent that wafted through the air. my wolf hovered over my body ready for a fight. This was the guy from the night at Eden that hit me with the brass knuckles and poisoned me. "I hope you're ready. Oh, and one more thing you can't both be in wolf form at the same time." Logan jittered throwing his hand into the air and waved us off.


	2. Chapter 2

The Banes released the Searcher just as Logans hand fell from the air. The man locked eyes with me and grated out through gritted teeth " I should killed you, you filthy whore, when I had the chance." He barely finished the sentence when Ren lunged, changing in mid air. The charcoal gray wolf stood in front of me in a defensive stance, fangs bared and slobber dripping from his mouth. The Searcher picked up a discarded sword I didn't realize was setting beside him and came after Ren.

I saw the blade glisten in the moonlight, hearing for Rens melt, and on instinct I summersaulted in the air and kicked the sword out of his hand but not before it caught Ren in the side. Ren growled. The Searcher, momentarily freed of the greater threat, came after me. I held my ground, standing defensively with my legs apart and my hands raised, fangs out. He ran at me the force of his mass as it hit me knocking me off kilter. I flung my arm out and grabbed the Searcher, taking him to the ground with me. We landed with a thud on the hard ground with him lying on top of me. I had my legs between his so I used all my strength and flipped over me. Ren was there waiting for him, back in human form. Ren picked the Searcher up easily, holding his arms behind his back with his neck exposed.

"Lilly," Ren said easily restraining the man "I think the honor should be yours." That was all the invitation I needed. Quickly I shifted letting my wolf come out. I snarled at him as my front feet left he grand and I leaped through the air. My teeth connected with skin as my fangs slammed into his jugular. Warmth filled my mouth, and I pulled back, effectively ripping his throat out. Applause filled the air. I shifted back into my human form when Logan walked toward me. Logan grabbed my now human hand and Entertwined my fingers with Rens before raising them up into the air. "Looks like we made the right choice after all, " He said with approval. "Let's hear it for the new Haldis Alpha mates."

Once the applause died down and the keepers left, everyone gathered around congratulating us on our Union. My father stepped up to us last. Putting his hand on my new mates shoulder, he said " Don't treat my daughter the way Emile treated Corrine." Then Stephen held his arms out to me and I stepped into his welcoming hug. My dad kissed the top of my head and the realeased all of me but hands, holding me out in front of him. "Calla, my sweet sweet daughter. I am so proud of you and

Everything you have became." Tears glistened in the corner of his eyes when he let go of my hands. "Just please do not ever forget your mother and I love you and want the best for you and we are always here." I smiled, reassuringly. "I won't, Daddy. I love you and

Mom too." With that he turned to back to Naomi, laced his fingers with her and they walked to their car to go home. My home, the home I could no longer live in. The home that wasn't mine anymore. A small tear slid down my face but it was quickly dashed away by a hand . I didn't even have to look to see who touched me. The heat that accompanied it was enough to let me know. Ren.

Ren grabbed my chin and pulled my eyes up to meet his. "I know how you feel Calla, I'm here for you just like I told you I was." I jerked my chin free of his hand and placed my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me. I don't know how long we stood like that but when I pulled away from him our pack was gone and we were alone in the clearing. "So" Ren said confident as always, "you ready to go home?" I shrugged my shoulders "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." and started back down the aisle I had just recently walked down.

Suddenly, Ren started laughing. The sound made me smile. I whirled around bewildered and put my hands on my hips. "What's so funny?" I demanded, looking down at myself. "Oh my gods!" I shouted, just realizing my dress was stained and was torn to shreds. That also happened to be when I noticed the slight breeze on my backside. Oh no, my butt has been practically showing since the ceremony. "Why didn't you say something? " I yell exasperated. Ren just laughs harder, his perfectly chisled face turning red. "I just realized myself" he panted in between giggles. I glared at him and then abruptly turned on my heels to continue my walk to his jeep. His voice stopped me. "Uh, Lil." "What?" I snarled without turning around, that nickname making me angry. " I didn't bring the jeep," he said coming up right behind me. "I figured we could run home." He grabbed my hand and pulled me around to face him. I looked up at him ready to yell at him again when I stopped myself. His eyes were challenging me and I never back down from a challenge. I nodded at him. Ren quickly transformed into his beautiful gray wolf and inclined his head for me to lead the way. I held up one finger and he arched his wolf brows at me. I smiled and began undoing the buttons and strings on what was left of my dress. I slid the straps down my shoulders and the remains puddled against my legs. "I guess I won't be needing this." I said glancing at him. His eyes were wide and his tongue was hanging out. "Besides it's destroyed anyway," I said to his mind before sauntering off in the direction of the woods. I won that round.

It didn't take long before Ren regained his composure though. Before I knew it he was directly behind me, nipping at my heels and tail. "Now that was unexpected, Lilly" his voice whispered in my head. I looked back over my shoulder at him and flashed the equivalent of a wolf smile. All of a sudden his fur brushed up against me and we were running side by side. "Race?" I asked. In answer, he ran ahead of me. Okay, I thought, I guess this is round two and took off after him.


	3. Chapter 3

I would of won the race had someone not of jumped straight in my path. That someone was none other then Shay. "Calla!" He said, stepping into the moonlight. I stopped and looked at him. "I really need to talk to you." He pleaded. I shook my head and raised my ears. Shay stepped toward and tried to rub my ears. I nipped at him. He jerked back. "Sorry, I know you find that rude it's just you're so cute." I growled at him in response. He quickly shifted to talk to me. "It's about the keepers" he sent to my mind, finally getting back to the topic at hand. I looked at him confused. He sighed, well more of a grunt considering he's a wolf. "What we have been stu-" I cut him off mid sentence. "We can talk about it Monday when I go back to school. I can't talk right now, Ren will worry. And I'm also under the keepers watchful eyes until then." He nodded, flattened his ears and said "Ok, I understand." I turned to continue back on my way. His voice filled my mind as I continued after Ren. "I love you, Calla. Don't forget you can still choose me." Those words filled my heart with a pang but I brushed it off.

When I caught up with Ren I erased all thoughts of Shay from my mind. He nuzzled my neck. "Where'd you go? I was worried." I nuzzled back. "I had to pee. Don't worry about me. I'm an alpha, I'll be fine." He bit my ear, hard. " I know you're an alpha, but you're also my mate. It's my job to worry about you and keep you safe." I dropped my muzzle. "Okay." Ren switched forms. His charcoal eyes bore into my gold ones. His hands cupped my muzzle. I shifted; my chin taking the place of my muzzle. He rested his forehead against mine, still staring into my eyes. "I love you" he whispered, so softly I almost didn't hear him. The reply that came from my mouth startled me. "I love you, Ren."

His eyes grew wide at my confession. He flashed me that 100 watt smile of his and leaned forward. When his lips met mine, the air around us began to crackle and heat soared through me. Heat only Rens touch can bring. He bit my bottom lip gently, asking for entrance to mouth. I nipped him back and then opened my mouth letting his tongue touch mine. He pulled away from me suddenly and looked me over. My eyes widened. I only just then remembered what I was wearing. Nothing but my lacy pink bra and matching boy short panties. I shivered. It was getting cold out here without my fur or Ren pressed against me. He must of noticed me shivering because he took off his jacket and wrapped it around. Once it securely wrapped around me, he picked me up baby cradle style and carried me through the front doors of our home. The ornate entry way once again surprised me. The builders really did do a wonderful job. Ren leaned down and kissed my forehead, before he began to trail kisses down my neck.

Hushed laughter filled my ears. Ren stopped kissing me, looked across the room and flashed that 100 watt smile again. The laughing stopped. I turned my head to look, and sure enough it was our packmates staring at us. Smiles were plastered on their faces, not caring that they caught us in an intimate moment just happy that we were together. Ren set me down and I wrapped the jacket tighter around me. Dax raised an eyebrow and Ren shrugged his shoulders, not caring at all about what they'd seen. I on the other hand was embarrassed and my face showed it. Dax took one look at me and busted out laughing. Get joined in, grinning. Ansel coughed a little bit and grabbed Bryns hand. " Maybe we should give the newlyweds some privacy." Bryn nodded her head. Fey spoke up, " yeah they seemed to be 10 seconds away from being naked and though I love Calla very much that isn't a side of her I wanted to see." The rest of the pack laughed, all except Sabine who glared at me. I smiled at her in return. Ren wrapped his arms around me and said "yeah" then planted a swift kiss on my neck. " So get out." He ordered. The pack obeyed automatically, still smiling and laughing as they went.

Once they were gone I spun around in Rens arms so I could face him. "Well, that was definitely a mood killer." I joked. He laughed, the sound filling our now empty home. "I should probably go get changed and take a shower." I said, turning to head upstairs. He held me in place and shook his head. The next thing I knew I was backed up against the banister wall and his lips were on my neck again. My pulse was racing and he trailed the losses lower and lower still. I froze in his arms. "Breathe, Lily." He whispered against my skin sending shivers down my spine. "I... I.. I can't." I stammered. His lips were by my ear now "yes you can." I shook my head. His hand came up and fisted in my hair holding me in place. His other hand trailed down the side of my neck igniting a fire inside me that I didn't know if I could fight or if I even wanted to. He stared at me, watching my reaction to him. He leaned forward and bit my lip. I sucked in air and a smile spread across his face. "Ren" I breathed, pushing on his chest, trying to give myself some room.

He jerked away from me, a strange look on his face and turned to leave. "Ren, it's not what you think..." I start but he holds his hand up to stop me. "No, Calla" using my real name like that hurt. " it isn't. I know you'll never love me, that you'll never want me. That the human boy is the one you want and you only married me because of the keepers and to protect our pack..." hurt was written all over his face. I felt my heart break inside my chest, he didn't understand. " but I've loved you my whole life. Only you. I couldn't wait until today. I wanted you so bad I couldn't stand it. I had sex with other girls so I wouldn't go after you and risk getting you punished. I kept my distance because I knew if I acted on my instincts that it would result in the keepers punishing you and I couldn't stand the thought of it... " he trailed off. I stared at him completely blown away by his confession but he wasn't done yet. " I wanted you so bad. I even called out your name multiple times while I was with other girls because I wished it was you. Then last month I was told to spend time with you and being around you all the time, I just couldn't stand it any longer that's why I kissed you and pushed all the others away. I tried to make you fall in love with me the way I love you but it was to late by then..." he took a breath and then plunged on. "I just wanted you to be happy with me to actually want me to be your mate..." that was my cue. "Ren" I practically shouted. " Look at me, please." He turned to look at me and I jumped in his arms. "Ren, I do love you. It took me a long time to realize I did. I didn't know I did until you gave me the ring and I realized how much pain I caused you." Tears slip down my cheeks but I ignore them and continue before he tries to walk away again. "I never want to see that pain again. I had to see you bare and open about your emotions for me to be open with mine. You. I've always been drawn to you. Always, but I didn't do anything about me because I was afraid and I was afraid you'd never love me. Afraid you'd cheat on me and hurt me the way Emile did your mother. I didn't want that. In the last month I've realized how wrong I was." I grab his face in my hands and pull him to me. I look dead into his eyes and say" I love you Ren." I lean into kiss him but he jerks his head back. "Then why push me away?" He asked. I shook my head and dropped my gaze. His fingers grab my chin and gently pulls my face up so he can meet my eyes. "Why?" He repeats. "Ren," I take a deep breath and tell him the truth. " I've never done any of this before"

Understanding washed over his features. "Oh" he mumbles. "I don't want to rush." I tell him. He nods and says" I wish you would of just told me that. We can go as slow as you want, Lily. But.." but.. what does he mean but? "But what?" I ask. "I'm pretty sure with the keepers and all we have to have sex. We have to prove we're mates and are bonded." He said. I nod and then lean forward and kiss him. "Just take it slow" I murmur against his lips.

He wraps one arm around my waist, pulling me flush against him, deepening our kiss and just like that my body is on fire once again. My heart pounds in my ears and my mind goes blank. I try focusing on breathing as Rens hand slides down my waist, caressing my curves. His other hand grabs my arm and pulls it up around his neck. The hand on my side does the same with my other arm and then continues it's slow caress. He licks my lip, and pulls back to study me, still touching my waist. I'm shocked to find him panting for breath as well.

The next thing I know, the palms of his hands are grabbing the upper portion of my thighs, lifting me up. This brings back memories of when he followed me to the bathroom and all my breath escapes me; only this time he doesn't sit me down on a sink. This time he holds me to him, kissing my neck and collarbone. I close my eyes trying and failing to calm my pulse until my butt is lying against something soft. My eyes flash open and I look around realizing he took us to our bedroom and now has me lying on our bed. Ren smiled at me before whispering once again "breathe baby"

My heart is in my throat. My arms are still around his neck so a brave thought whisks through my mind and I follow through with it. I wrap my fingers in his hair and pull lightly. He Moans against my neck, stoking the building fire inside me. His hand touches my leg, trailing up and up until it reaches the inside of my thigh. I rub the nape of his neck and I'm rewarded with another moan as his trail of kisses reaches the curve of my breast. I gasp, when his free hand pushes the cup of my bra down freeing my nipple and the rest of my boob. His other hand continues it's deliciously slow hike up my leg. He moves his mouth down to my nipple and I freeze. He keeps licking it but stares up at me, the challenge in his eyes. I accept the challenge by rubbing the leg he isn't touching against his growing erection. That earns me a soft bite on my nipple and a moan escapes my mouth. His head jerks up, biting his lip, he smiles at me. " you like that, Lily?" I can't seem to find my voice so I just nod. He does it again, and heat shoots through me, right down to my core. I fight to hold still but I can't, I shiver. He kisses in between my boobs and then raises up completely, no longer touching me except for his hand still on my leg. "Breath, Calla." He says sternly, only then do I realize that I stopped breathing. I shake my head and he repeats himself. This time he used the alpha voice and I was helpless to obey. "I won't continue until you calm down baby." He says. I nod again. His eyes rake over my body. His hand on my leg finally moves again only this time it's just his hand nothing else. He stares at me as he rubs the place where my leg joins with my pelvis. I shiver and wiggle again. He smiles again. I bite my lip. He strokes the outside center of my panties. I bite down harder, drawing blood trying so hard not to show him my pleasure. His other hand touches my cheek and rubs on my lip, effectively freeing it. "Lily," he murmurs, still rubbing my lip. "Don't be afraid. I will never hurt you. If it feels good show me or tell me. It's okay. There's nothing wrong with it and certainly don't hurt yourself trying to hide it." I shake my head at him. "Easy for you to say. You're over there all calm and fine and I'm breathing like I ran 7 marathons." Now it was his turn to shake his head. "No, Lilly. You effect me so much. I have a hard time breathing but I know what to expect with this stuff so it makes it easier." Jealousy shoots through me at that reminder but is quickly gone when his lips meet mine again. His hands continues to rub me until I can't take it anymore. I start rubbing one of my legs against his erection and rocking my hips. He moans, the sound sending heat to my core. He kisses my neck again, trailing them down. He gingerly kisses each of my nipples, my bra long gone, and continues the gentle assault on my stomach down to my hips. That's when I feel his fingers in the waist band of my panties. He pushes both his hand in them, ripping them apart. I gasp. He leans back and takes in the full sight of my naked self. He sucks in a breath. I smile at him and point at his clothes. He laughs. "It's only fair." I murmur. He grabs my hand and pulls me into a sitting position. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, and lets it slip from his shoulders. Exposing his bare perfectly sculpted chest. I can't stop myself from trailing my hands across his chest, searching, drawing patters across his abs and ribs. His hands move to his jeans and for whatever reason, I unbutton them for him. He slides out them, giving me time to adjust before continuing. I stare at his dark boxers, more particularly, the large bulge jutting in them. I freeze and he takes them off... I feel my face drain of color, when I see the length of him. Quickly, he puts his arms around and leans me back down on the bed, him on top of me.

I swallow and take a couple deep breaths. "Lily," he cooes, "you're so very very beautiful." I'm at a loss for words, so I just lay there with on top of me. Ren leans up again but this time he looks nervous. Confused I ask what's wrong. He says "I know this will be painful for you and I don't want that." I relax a little, at least it wasn't something I done. "It'll be okay, Ren." I say breathless. "Promise?" He asks. " promise what?" I ask confused again. " Promise that if I'm hurting you, you'll tell me, Calla." He says searching my eyes. " I nod. He shakes his head. "I need to hear the words. I don't want to force you and I don't want to hurt you. I want to know you'll tell me." "I will tell you." I promised.

We each take a deep breath, and lock eyes. He grabs his length in his hands and runs it down my center. I shiver. A moan escapes my lips and I happily notice the 100 wat smile is back. He does it again only this time he slips himself in. I cry out at the sudden pain. Ren leans down now that's he's inside me, putting one hand on the bed to hold his weight and the other on the side of my face. " Calla, I know this hurts, and it'll hurt worse when I'm all the way in baby. But look at me. I'm going to move in a minute and slide all the way in. I need to know that it's okay." I nod and smile reassuringly. He counts to 3 and then the pain is back. He throws his head back and moans. He pushes in farther. I cry out again, a tear sneaking out of my eye and dancing down my cheek. He dashes it away and leans down and kisses me. Slowly, the pain subsides. "I'm all in, Lily." He says against my lips. " You need to kiss me baby, otherwise this will hurt worse." I do as he says. I wrap my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair and pull him down to me. His mouth opens and as soon as our tongues meet he pulls out of me all the way and slides back in. I moan, then bite his lower lip, drawing blood. I taste his blood in my mouth & hear him moan as he does it again. He does what he promised. He goes slow and steady. Before I know it, my body is begging me to change. I can tell from the look in his eyes, his is too. He pushes deeper into me and I cry out his name as I release myself around him. When my orgasm is over, I notice we're both laying there panting in wolf form with that soft warm white light around us again. The bond. We had just formed the mated bond. He nuzzles into my neck and as if on cue we both switch back. The glow dissipates and slowly vanishes. Ren moves off of me and lays beside me, his arms wrapped around me still breathing heavily. We cuddle together, looking into each other's eyes and talking the rest of the night.


End file.
